Warmax
Warmax was a samurai-themed monster and was one of the four Barbarian Beasts that was freed by Imperious. He was the first Barbarian Beast to fight the Rangers. He was one of the main antagonists of the first part of the episode "Dark Wish". Biography Warmax was one of the four Barbarian Beasts that did not fight with honor, and were sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. When he was freed, Warmax bumped into Koragg and demanded for him to appologize (even though he was the one that bump into him), he refuses and Warmax preseded to attack him before being stopped by the Knight Wolf, Warmax then decided to left Koragg. Warmax was first of Barbarian Beasts who battled with the Rangers in a field. With his sword, and dark lightning attacks, he was more than a match for the Mystic Rangers. Warmax brutally beat all rangers in battle, even heavily wounding Xander and Chip. After battling some, Warmax grew to the giant size, forcing the Rangers to fight him with the Mystic Titans and the Solar Streak Megazord. In the giant form Warmax was even more powerful and easily defeated Mystic Titans. But then Xander returned and finally destroyed the monster using his Mystic Minotaur's Axe Attack. Personality Warmax acts as a classical samurai warrior. Being one of the Barbarian Beasts Warmax is one of the most ruthless and bossy monsters. He is very selfish, confident, egoistical and mean. Warmax is extremely brutal, unmerciful and ruthless in battle. He is very cruel towards his opponents and enjoys hurting his enemies without mercy. He is extremely contemptuous and sardonic, despices the rangers and enjoys hurting them. He is also very arrogant, stubborn and confident. It was his main weakness as he underestimated rangers and it caused his demise, as he was finally defeated by Xander. Powers And Abilities *'Strength:' While being the first of the four Barbarian Beast, Warmax is one of the strongest monsters. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Being a samurai-theme monster, Warmax is a skilled fighter. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Warmax can leap at incredible distance. *'Size Sifting:' Warmax can change his size at will. Arsenal *'Sword:' Warmax is armed with a sword for combat. **'Energy Slash: Warmax can charge up his sword with pink energy and slash at the enemy with full force. **'''Dark Lighting Empowerment: Warmax can charge up his sword with electricity for an increase in power. **'Dark Lighting Beam:' Warmax can also fire lighting beams from his sword. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Warmax is voiced by Mark Wright. **His voice is near identical to Katana from last season down to the heavy Japanese accent as a result of the voice actor. Notes *Warmax is modeled after a samurai warrior, even his face resembles a samurai face mask. *Warmax is the fifth monster to have an ability to grow with out the help of Koragg, the first being Flytrap, the second being the Behemoth, the third being Gnatu and the fourth being Spydex. *Warmax is the only one of the four Barbarian Beast that has the ability to grow. *Warmax is the only monster to be destroyed by the Mystic Minotaur. **He is also the only villain to be destroyed by one of the individual Mystic Titans. Most others were destroyed by the Mystic Sprite's ball attack which involved the other Titans. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Barbarian Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Samurai Themed Villains